


Color Me Pleased

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I totally disregarded EVERYTHING that happened in the origins, Oops, Red - Freeform, Soulmate AU, color soulmate au, green - Freeform, in which things get confusing, ladybug and chat mentioned, probably just a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted on tumblr as Miraculyss</p><p>"Adrienette  Seeing color for the first time when you see your soul mate" in which a 3 sentence fic turned out longer than it should've. </p><p> </p><p>Is it possible to have two Soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Pleased

**Author's Note:**

> I'm p happy with this but also its 5 am so

Adrien had, as most did, become accustomed to his colorless life. Hues of gray painted his flowers, his sky, his wardrobe, everything. You might think living a gray life would be boring, and you’d be right.

  
Everything Adrien did, it was dull. Surely, it was supposed to be exciting, he supposed. But how could it be, when he knew there was a bountiful variety of… Of color. Color he may never get to see.  
It wasn’t until he became Chat Noir that color seeped into his life. One color, to be exact. Red.

  
The color of Ladybug’s suit. The color of her ribbons. The color of her mask. And while he was elated to see it, while he marveled at the sight, he was devastated when he realized he couldn’t see the color of her eyes.

  
And why only red? That had never been heard of. How could somebody be partially his soulmate? Why could he see such vibrant variations of red, but nothing else? Needless to say, red had quickly became his favorite color.

  
-

  
Marinette never particularly cared that she couldn’t see color. She wasn’t all that anxious to leave her safe world, her gray world.

  
Everyone she’d known to see color had no way of describing it. Had no way of making it seem all that great. They’re only words were those of “blue” “pink” “yellow”, and what were those to meant to her?

  
So, no. She wasn’t on some journey to find the colors. She was simply living her life, that wasn’t too much to ask.

  
And she’d be content with gray for a very, very long time, had she not had a taste of what she was missing.

  
Soon after becoming Ladybug, she’d met Chat Noir, her partner in crime fighting who told far too many puns and flirted too much for her liking. However, he was a kind kitty cat, and she was ever so fond of him.

  
It was such a small thing when she’d first laid eyes on him, she almost didn’t notice. But upon making eye contact with him for the first time, Marinette discovered something incredible. It steeped into his eyes slowly, like a tea bag in hot water. After a second of starring, her mind whispered, “green.”  
Green, the color of the grass and the trees and her maths textbook and his eyes.

  
She craved more. She needed more. If green could steal her heart in such a way, what other colors could capture her fancy?

  
But, why only green? It was perplexing. Whatever the reason, she was sure no color could ever make her heart sing the way green did.

  
-

  
The first day of public school was, to say the least, difficult for Adrien. He was excited to learn, to be around people his age, but it was nerve racking, never knowing if he was doing the right thing, acting the right way, how was he to make friends?

  
Then she walked in. And they locked eyes. She wasn’t wearing a speck of red, however her eyes were… Blue. Her eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue, wide and unwavering. Her pants were, what was it? Almost red, but not quite. It was softer. It was… Pink? Yes. Her pants were pink, her eyes were blue, and she was beautiful.

  
Who was she?

  
-

  
Walking into her first class of the day, Marinette thanked her lucky stars she wasn’t late on the first day. She was pleased to see her classmates, many of which she’d known from the years before, yet a few new faces as well.

  
One face, specifically, made her freeze up immediately.

  
His eyes were a beautiful green, sure. She could spot green a mile away, that wasn’t the surprising part, that wasn’t what made her heart leap out of her chest.

  
It was his hair. It looked soft and beautiful, full of golden hues. It was… Yellow. Having never seen such a thing before, Marinette could only compare it to senses she knew.

  
And yellow made the most beautiful sound. It was like listening to wind chimes as the sun came up in the morning.  Yellow felt like giving your loved one a present that they adored.  Yellow smelled like fresh baked cookies in the middle of winter.  Yellow tasted like the sweetest lemonade in the middle of summer.

  
Immediately, she could feel a heat rising in her face as she realized what this meant.

  
-

  
They broke eye contact, glancing around the room as the most beautiful magic fluttered before their eyes. Desks in the classroom became brown. Classmates hair became assortments of yellows and reds and browns, and so much more. Out the window, skies became blue.

  
They marveled at the change, terrified of their loss of gray, but elated at the fresh beauty that uncovered before their eyes.  
Making eye contact once more, both their faces became tinged with red as Marinette hurried to her seat, behind the beautiful yellow haired boy who opened her eyes.

  
Sure, they were soul mates. That much was clear to them.

But… What about Marinette’s green? And Adrien’s red? Those couldn’t be… Flukes, could they?  
How and why could one have two soul mates?


End file.
